


A Bunny Kit's Tale

by MiwAuturu



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7293157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiwAuturu/pseuds/MiwAuturu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A children's story told in the world of zootopia about a fox and rabbit who manage to get along before civilization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bunny Kit's Tale

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a version 2.0 to a story I've posted previously on other websites. After some serious critique from one Comicanon who has much thanks from me, I rewrote it almost entirely, so all the best to him for the help.

_An elderly rabbit sat quietly by the fireplace, warm shawl wrapped around herself to keep the harsh winter night’s chill out. All around her was the hustle and bustle of an active burrow right after supper. The bunny kits were all cleaning up, rinsing and dumping their plates in the next room over before coming to crowd around the old rabbit. As the final few kits found a place to sit, chatter started up, wonderment at what story they would hear from their grandmother this night._

_“Hmmm.” The old rabbit started. It was a quiet noise, but those in the front rows heard it, a murmur of shushing running down to the back of the room, the crowd going still. “Hmmm. What story to tell today? What tale to spin?”_

_From near the back of the room one of the older kits suddenly yelled out “Tell us about the bunny that befriends a fox!”_

_The old bunny chuckled to herself a few times “Ah, your parents don’t like me telling that one. Say it sets a bad example. ‘Foxes are a bunny’s natural enemy’ they say.”_

_The younger kits near the front moaned, now that they knew about this story they wanted to hear it! The older ones at the back just grinned and leaned in a little closer. They knew this one already, and they knew that grandma always started the story with a little protest._

_“And they’re definitely not wrong, but it seems that every now and then through history, we’ve somehow managed to find ways to get along.”_

_“This is the story of one quick thinking little bunny. A story that took place thousands of years ago, before we became the civilized animals we are today, and it starts on a long, cold winter’s night, one just like tonight.”_

* * *

This little bunny was young. It was her first season living away from her sires, and she had not found herself a mate. Living through the winter can be harsh even today, but back then, a little bunny living alone through the cold? It made for a long, long season.

Oh, she was a clever bunny alright. Had managed to make herself a nice cozy little burrow, nothing overly extravagant; it was enough for one to live simply. And she had worked hard through the summer and fall, gathering and storing food. It was no winter’s feast, but it would be enough for her to survive winter’s harshness. Well, there she would have stayed—but for the occasional surfacing of course— had the world not conspired against her.

For late one night, as she was sleeping, something woke her. It started as a low and distant rumble, just barely audible to her sharp ears, but it was rapidly getting closer, and louder. So loud and powerful that the very earth above and beneath her began to shiver, and dirt rained down onto her head from the roof of her cozy burrow. No thunderstorm could make the world shake like this, and in the dead of winter there would be no great stampedes or migrations. No, this little bunny figured out at the last second that this was a Great Shaking of the Earth-

* * *

_“An earthquake!” one of the younger kits suddenly burst out with, earning himself a giggle from the others._

_The elderly rabbit chuckled, smiling down at the embarrassed young kit. “Yes, dear. An earthquake. But they didn’t understand what an earthquake was back then. They just knew that sometimes the earth would shake and shudder, and in those times, underground was the last place you wanted to be.”_

* * *

So, this little bunny, she knew she had only moments to get out of her burrow if she wanted to survive. Grabbing as much of her food store as she could carry in her two little arms, she scrambled her way out into the cold—just in time too, for mere moments after, the Great Shaking showed its true strength! The very earth beneath her trembled and shook with a ferocity unlike any she had ever known, and then she heard a terrible noise: a grumble and a great big ‘FWOOMP!’

When she gathered up the courage to turn around, her heart sank. Her little bunny burrow—the one that she had spent all spring, summer and fall building for herself—had caved in, leaving only a crater where her home had once been.

Now, this little bunny, she knew she was in trouble. No home to hide in, and only the food she had on her to help her make it through. Oh sure, she could find more food. Sticks, bark and buds she could eat; a thin meal to be sure though. What she couldn’t do is make herself a new home. Not through the frozen ground. Her only hope was to find a cave, or perhaps the abandoned burrow of another animal.

She knew there were hills to the east, beyond the forest, and hills could hide little cubbies and holes. That, she figured, was her best bet. Of course, she didn’t want to be walking there carrying a buffet in her arms. She buried her food by a tree, making sure to grab herself some of her favorite berries first—a snack for the trip—then off she hopped into the cold winter air.

Well, what this little bunny didn’t know was that something was living in those woods that lay between her and the hills.

* * *

_“A creature with fur, as your grand pappy is wont to say, as red as the devil himself.”_

_“The fox.” One of the children in the front rows whispered, a quiet chorus of “Oooh” following the proclamation._

_“That’ s right, the fox. And be warned, children, for a fox is a dangerous thing even today. Watch your purse, and keep your eyes keen when foxes are around, because one of them just might take you for all you’re worth. Before we were civilized though? A fox might just decide to have you for lunch instead!”_

* * *

Well, this fox had been awoken by the Great Shaking of the Earth too, and he was grumpy, and he was hungry. He came across our little bunny as he passed through the woods.

Perhaps this fox had some bit of mercy in him, but more likely in his foul mood he just wanted to play with his prey before he ate her; but whatever reason he had he didn’t simply kill her outright. Instead, he began to circle her, licking his lips as the little bunny stood frozen in fear.  

This little bunny, though, if losing her home and her food didn’t make her quit, well you can bet a big old predator wasn’t going to either. She knew she couldn’t outrun him, not on those long legs of his, not in territory he knew better than she, but maybe she could do something else. You see, foxes, even back then, didn’t just eat little bunnies like us. They ate bugs, fruits, sometimes grass, but what they loved most has always been berries. Berries like this young little bunny just happened to be carrying.

“Wait!” she called out to the fox as he drew close, throwing the berries down into the snow. “Don’t eat me yet!”

Well, that must have gotten the fox curious, because he stopped, looking down at the fruit she had just put down. “Little bunny.” The fox started in his smooth, quick talking fox voice, “You must be out of house and home after the Great Shaking. While that is unfortunate to you, what makes you think this paltry offering will save you? I have only to eat you and take your berries back to my home with me.”

Well, the fox wasn’t wrong about that, but perhaps that gave the bunny a card she could play. “Perhaps not now, but if you spare me, oh fox, perhaps we can come to some agreement. Fruit and berries are rare this time of year. Only those who had the time to store them still have them. I have such stores hidden all over the fields near these woods. If you spare my life, I can bring them to you.”

Well now, that definitely got the fox’s attention, but they are not creatures quick to trust. “And how,” the fox rebutted “would I know you would return with the food should I let you leave?”

Well, let me tell you, this little bunny took a mighty big risk here, but she knew her life was on the line, and it was all or nothing here. “You said it yourself, I have no home to return to. Let me live in your den, and I will bring you some of my stores.”

Well now that certainly caught the fox off guard! A bunny straight up offering to stay in his den? It was madness! As far as he could tell, this was a situation where he couldn’t lose. Either he had food delivered to him, or else he had a bunny meal laying right there next to him in his very own den. And so, with a jagged-toothed grin, the fox graciously accepted the bunny’s proposal.

This bunny was nervous, oh was she ever scared now. She had enough to keep a fox happy for maybe a week or two buried in that snowbank, but no more than that. There was also the food in her collapsed burrow, but actually getting to that would be mighty hard. In short, this little bunny was afraid that she had just gotten herself into a lot of trouble. But, she was alive, which was more than she could have said without the ruse.

The fox collected the berries that she had dropped and led her back to his den, a hidden little hole supported by the roots of a tree; a fact which surely helped it survive the great shaking of the earth. For a fox’s den, it seemed small to the little bunny; the fox must have lived alone, much as she had mere moments prior.

Hopping to a corner, she turned back and watched the fox dig voraciously into the berries she had brought him, gobbling them down and savoring every bite. She was shocked when the beast, berry juice staining his muzzle, had the foresight to leave her a few, pushing them in her direction with his paw. She cautiously hopped towards the fox, grabbing the proffered berries and returning to her corner to eat them.

With his meal complete, the fox found his own corner, a little bed of dry grass made for himself, and with a yawn curled up and settled down to sleep. The little bunny eyed him for a while, sitting uncomfortably on cold, hard ground in her own corner, much closer to the entrance. She figured if he had wanted to kill her, he could have easily done it to her in the woods, so she was safe, if only for the night.

She lay down on her side, so that one eye was pointed towards the fox. She was tired, having been woken up by the Great Shaking, and she knew she would need sleep again soon. She briefly contemplated moving closer to the fox, further into the den where it would be warmer, but she did not want to tempt the creature any more than she had to. Slowly she let herself drift into an uneasy sleep; a sleep harrowed by nightmares of collapsing ground and of chasing predators.

She woke up to the fox prodding her with his snout. Well, I doubt any of you have ever had to have that exact experience, but this little bunny was scared out of her wits. Just about leaped out of the den in one go. The fox? He just laughed, walked right by her. He was keeping his side of the bargain, for the moment at least. “Come on, little bunny. You owe me a meal today.”

Well, considering she really only did have one stash, and she wasn’t keen on the fox finding it, she spat right back at him “Fine. You’ll get your meal, but don’t try and follow me. I want to keep my secrets secret.”

The fox, well he may have been just fine with it. What he wasn’t so fine with was a backtalking rabbit. He gave her a sturdy cuff to the back of the head with his paw. “Now, now. None of that. I am showing kindness in not killing you. Besides, I still need to do some hunting. You’ll have your time alone. Just as long as you’re back with my meal, you can stay.”

Well that just freaked out the little bunny. Sure, he was a fox, and they need meat. Thankfully these days there’s fish and bugburga, but back then, it was whatever they could catch. Well, that little bunny just hoped at the moment that some fruit and berries would satisfy the fox, make him eat a little less rodent and bunny while she lived with him, so she scampered off as quick as she could.

When she got to where her burrow used to be, well she started digging. Not just into the snow where she’d buried what she could save, but into the hole of her old burrow; right where she knew she had stored her food for the winter. It was tough going, but the ground was still loose enough from being shaken free that she made some progress. Eventually, she had to call it a day, grabbing enough food from her store that the fox wouldn’t be suspicious about how much she actually had.

And so the bunny’s days and nights went for a little while. The night spent in the fox burrow, staying well away from the fox, shivering in the cold, and her days spent digging, trying to get herself, and the fox enough food to survive.

By this point it had become pretty clear to both fox and bunny that they had something to gain from their little truce, the fox got guaranteed food daily, and the bunny a place to live. Unfortunately, winter doesn’t play fair, and it seemed the whole world was conspiring against this little bunny, because soon enough a storm came.

This storm was bitterly cold, with freezing winds and cutting snow. A storm which lasted all day, and by night still showed no signs of abating any time soon, leaving both fox and bunny trapped. Well, even with the advantages of their truce, a storm that didn’t let up, and didn’t let the fox or bunny free to find food? That could ruin everything.

I may have mentioned already, but something else came with this, the freezing cold and howling winds. Cold enough, that even sitting a little further from the den’s entrance and a little closer to the fox, it just wasn’t enough; the poor bunny was freezing!

This bunny though, like most, had grown up in a burrow with a big family though. She knew what to do to keep warm during the coldest nights. Looking over towards the fox, seeing him curled up tight, tail tucked around his nose to try and keep it warm, she knew what she had to do. Even if the fox might eat her—she had nowhere to run with the storm raging outside—at least she would be warm, and perhaps the fox would appreciate another body to help keep him warm too-

* * *

_“Mother!”_

_A loud voice suddenly broke through the story, and a room full of kits turned their heads to look towards the doorway to the kitchen, where a middle-aged bunny was busy drying a plate. “What on earth are you teaching my children?”_

_The elderly rabbit looked over too, a big smile on her face “Why, just telling them an old bunny tale. It’s important for these stories to continue on to the next generation, even if a generation in between got a little too prude about them.”_

_“Mother, that’s not what I meant. ‘Another body to help keep him warm?’ Really? There are young kits listening.”_

_The old woman let out a cackling laugh “You’re the one putting that certain meaning to it- not I.”_

_“Grandma, what’s mom talking about?” one of the younger bunny children listening butted in with, a few of the older kits in the back snickering._

_The elderly rabbit just smiled knowingly “Ah, you’ll figure it out when you’re older.” She then looked over to the rabbit in the doorway “Oh, alright. I’ll skip past this part, but it really is important to know how to really tame a fox._

_“Right, now where was I? Oh yes! The bunny and the fox curl up together and share warmth for the night, surviving the brutally cold night together, waking up in each other’s arms. I’m willing to bet that was an awkward awakening.”_

_“Mother!”_

_“Yes, yes.”_

* * *

So, the bunny and the fox found a new way to co-operate with each other, at least until a groan from the fox’s belly broke apart their warm little denning—but the storm was still going strong outside. The bunny shivered. She was so sure this was the end for her! With no way for either of them to get any food, the fox would just eat her.

Instead, the fox surprised her. He woke up with a stretch, walking to the entryway to his den to look out. Of course, with the snow and the wind, there wasn’t much for him to see. He turned back towards the bunny, giving her a noncommittal shrug.

“Ah, don’t worry little rabbit. While the storm rages on outside, a day without food is nothing to a predator like myself; and with the food you have been providing me I am well-fed enough to last through this day. It would be a shame to give up a steady supply—and the warmth of an extra body—simply because I have been stuck inside for a single day.”

Well, with the storm blowing so fierce outside, that was little comfort to the bunny, knowing it could be days they were trapped down there. Still, she had nowhere to go, and neither had anything to do, so they curled up together in the fox’s bed and tried to wait out the storm as best they could.

* * *

_The elderly rabbit gave a smile to one of the older kits in the crowd, towards the back and close to the kitchen door “Honey, could you check if your mother is listening in on us? No? Good._

* * *

A day passed; with both fox and rabbit staying wrapped so close, they stayed warm through the day and night. At their second awakening though, the bunny was starting to feel her hunger, and she knew that meant the fox surely was too.

The fox didn’t want to leave his nice position, wrapped around her, but he could feel the bunny shivering in fear beneath him. He growled in annoyance at it.

“Stop worrying little bunny. I will not eat you this day. You may notice that I keep my den clean. There are no remains of small critters, and there is no blood soaked into the earth. I do not do this for you, but for myself, and to kill and eat you in here would make quite a mess. An annoyance I would much rather avoid. Just stay curled with me as we wait out this storm.”

That fox’s tone made the little bunny shiver more, burrowing into his tail to try and hide it. Well, the bunny swore just then she was hearing things, because she thought she heard a rumbling chuckle, right in that fox’s chest. With nowhere to go though, she settled in for what would surely be another long day and night.

By the third morning the bunny’s mind was heavily distracted. She didn’t know if the fox would eat her on any particular day; he had found excuses for two days in a row after all. Instead what was on her mind was her own hunger. Bunnies can’t go as long without food, and she was feeling it hard, didn’t even want to uncurl in the morning.

Well, her mind flipped right quick when she saw the fox’s teeth by her head that morning, snout sniffing her like he was hungry something fierce too; so it surprised the little bunny when the fox suddenly recoiled in what looked to her like horror!

“Ugh! You smell of nothing but me! How am I supposed to be able to enjoy a meal when all I can smell on it is my own scent? It turns my stomach in knots!” With a groan he wrapped himself back around the shivering bunny “You are one lucky rabbit. The storm should end soon—and you’d better bring me a good meal for not eating you all this time.”

Well, leave it to a fox to be the one in the know, because sure enough, by the very next morning the wind had quit howling, and the snow had quit falling. The storm had passed. And the little bunny, well she had a rather rude awakening by the fox, nosing at her sides until she woke up. There was only one problem: she was in no fit state at all!

A bunny gone four days without food? She was already just lucky to be alive. Probably only the warmth another body provided kept her going, but she was in no fit state to be going out and finding food for the fox—and that’s ignoring how much she would have to dig for it now. Barely able to stand, she thought for sure this was the end for her. There was nothing she could provide to the fox now.

Well, you can bet that she was left bewildered when the fox, instead of finishing her off quick, or dragging her outside to keep his den clean, or whatever he might have been able to do, the fox turned-tail and left! Poor little bunny, all tuckered out, well she just kept curled up and let herself slip away.

She woke up a second time to the fox nosing at her, or rather she woke up with a start when he gave her side a little nip, desperately trying to get her to start moving. And with one more little miracle from the fox: in front of her lay a big old pile of her supplies. Probably everything she has saved from her burrow! The fox nosed them towards her, trying to get her to eat—and eat she did. They both ate their fill in silence, the fox letting her take as much as she needed, until finally she got the courage to ask him:

“Why did you save me? Why didn’t you eat me? With the storm over, you had no excuse not to?”

Well, the fox, he just smiled down at her with his big predator teeth and shook his head “Well, I guess I just don’t rightly know. Maybe it’s because you keep me warm at night and brought me food, maybe it’s too much trouble to make a mess, and maybe it’s that you smell a bit too much like me. But honestly? All of those sound hollow. Maybe it’s just that I like you a little too much to do it.”

And so, fox and bunny found a way to live together. Each doing what comes natural to them in the day, but then at night, a fox and a bunny, retreating to the same den and living together. Perhaps doing what comes natural then too, even.

* * *

 _“MOM!”_

_The elderly rabbit cackled “Seems I’ve made your mother mad at me again. Well, that’s the end of the story anyways. It’s time for bed for all of you young ones.”_

_A chorus of disappointed rabbit noises filled the room, but with their mother ferrying them along, slowly the kits filtered out and towards the general direction of their bedrooms, leaving just the two adults._

_“You’re poisoning my children’s minds with these stories of yours! What would dad think if he heard you?” The middle aged rabbit whispered intently, just in case any prying kit ears were still just around the corner._

_The elderly rabbit glared back at her daughter “My husband, much as your own, has his hangups; and probably always will. That doesn’t mean we need to spread that mentality to the next generation. These old stories are just the way to help get rid of bad blood.”_

_“Foxes are dangerous, mother.” The middle aged rabbit shot back. “What if one of the children trusted a fox and got hurt because of these stories. What if one of them married a fox of all things?”_

_“I would be proud of any granddaughter of mine who had the courage to marry the man she loved, despite what anyone else might think. I would love her if she married fox, just the same as I would if she married another bunny, and I think you would too if push comes to shove.”_

_The middle aged rabbit lifted her finger as if to say more, but when nothing came to mind, she murmured a curt “Goodnight.” and walked out the door._

_The elderly rabbit’s sharp ears lifted as she heard the quiet pitter patter of a young kit’s feet sneaking towards the door._

_“You best be off to bed.” She started, chuckling quietly to herself at the startled jump she heard in response “Else your mother might choose to yell at you.”_

_A moment of silence passed, the young kit not leaving, eventually stepping towards her grandmother._

_“Grandma…” she began nervously “Is mom mad at you?”_

_“No, she’s not mad.” The elderly bunny turned to pick up the little one, lifting her up into her lap. “Annoyed with me certainly, I think she wishes I were as old-fashioned as I am old sometimes.”_

_The younger rabbit sat for a while, leaning against her grandmother, holding her doll close. “Mom thinks things should stay the same as they’ve always been. Would she get mad at me if I married a fox?”_

_The old rabbit stopped rocking and looked at the little kit, a knowing smile on her lips; she knew something else was on the little bunny’s mind. She sighed, and wrapped her arms around her in a warm, loving hug._

_“Judy,” she said, running her hand down the kit’s ears, “don’t ever be afraid of what people think of you. Don’t ever be afraid to do whatever you want to do.”_

_She patted the child on the back and placed her back on the ground. “Now go off to bed, and have a sweet dream.”_

_The bunny smiled and silently skipped off to bed. Grandma chuckled. It was certainly going to be a long winter-- a cold one, at that-- but at least she could keep herself entertained by doing what came naturally._


End file.
